


【all2】巷子里的恶魔

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Summary: 有少量抹布，
Relationships: all2
Kudos: 19





	【all2】巷子里的恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 有少量抹布，

“尊敬的各位来宾，接下来是本场拍卖的最后一件拍品，”带着面具的男性拿着话筒，他的情绪愈发激动，唾沫星子四溅，“我在此向大家保证，这绝对是大家从未见过的稀有物种。” 

能坐在现场的无疑都是上流社会的人，都自认为见过无数稀奇古怪的东西，冗长的拍卖会进行到尾声所有人都失去了兴趣，对主持人故弄玄虚的话嗤之以鼻。然而当工作人员推着笼子上台的时候，台下瞬间鸦雀无声，紧接着便是经久不息的哄闹声。

笼子里是一个被铁链束缚住的少年，他的身上披着一件白色的棉质衬衫，衣服只扣了两三个扣子导致他白皙的肩膀和锁骨都暴露在外，下摆堪堪遮住了他的腿根，藏在头发里两个尖尖的角泛着漂亮的光泽，身后细长的尾巴没有精神的耷拉着。

“正如各位亲眼所见，最后一件拍品就是这个极其罕见的恶魔，他由两位匿名的先生提供，没有任何杀伤力，身体的敏感度远远高于人类，所以非常适合用来当作宠物或者性奴隶。”主持人一边解说着，一边向旁边的助手示意。同样带着面具的高大男人走了过去打开了笼子，他双手稍微一使劲恶魔身上布料就被撕的粉碎，露出了白嫩的胸脯和粉红色的乳头。

外界嘈杂的声音灌入二宫的耳朵，他纤长的睫毛颤抖着睁开了眼清醒过来，本应该躺在家里睡觉的恶魔被眼前满员的观众席吓得差点眼前一黑又晕了过去，他记得自己应该裹着床上柔软的被子在家里呼呼大睡，准确的来讲应该是樱井翔和相叶雅纪为他准备的“家”，一个豪华宽敞的别墅，也是专门用来囚禁他的牢笼。

距离他被两个人逮住已经过去了两个月，樱井并没有遵守诺言而是把他交给了相叶，更过分的是他甚至也参与了进来，起初二宫被关在小洋房里倒还没什么怨言，衣来伸手饭来张口确实也是他理想中的生活，他再也不用担心缺钱的问题，再加上刚上市的新游戏还是游戏机都会在第一时间被买回来让二宫对这两个仆人满意极了，但渐渐的他发现他们之间的地位关系正好相反，这两个人类似乎真的把他当作小宠物圈养了起来。

就因为他没有听樱井的话，趁着两人外出工作的时间不吃不喝的打了一天的游戏，当樱井回来发现准备好的饭菜依旧完整的放在冰箱里的时候直接冲到屋子里把在地上蜷成一小团的恶魔拎起来把他的裤子扒了个精光，没什么力气的宅男像个小孩子一样被按在樱井的腿上狠狠的挨了一顿揍，直到最后两瓣可怜的臀肉被抽的都高高肿起，小恶魔痛的哭哭唧唧的不停的认错樱井才消了气，把粗大的肉棒塞进了他的屁股里，最后二宫屁股里外都受了伤这让他在心里记了小小的一笔仇。

同样相叶也没比樱井好到哪去，看起来傻乎乎的温柔男人在性爱方面却有着奇奇怪怪的的癖好，裙子下摆短到遮不住屁股的女仆装，胸口前特地开了两个口可以露出乳头的护士制服，在二宫被强行套上皮质项圈和腿环时他爆发了，本声就尖细的嗓子拔高了音调骂着相叶“变态”，结果被呼吸粗重的男人扑倒，被绑住双手操到哭出来。

遭受了许多屈辱的恶魔终于愤怒的起了逃跑的念头，两周前他趁着两个人不在家的时候把床单和被罩都撕成了长条绑在了一起，企图从没有上锁的窗户逃到外面，然而二宫高估了自己的臂力，他还没往下爬出一米就从二楼跌落扭伤了脚，正委屈的坐在室外的草坪上揉着自己的脚踝和摔痛的屁股时樱井和相叶正好回来。本以为会被狠狠惩罚的二宫却在两个月来得到了最好的一次待遇，樱井和相叶在两周内担心影响到他的恢复不仅没有和他做爱而且对他有求必应。

  
二宫美滋滋的度过了两周后一睁眼却发现自己被送到了这里。带着面具的男人伸手抚上了他的身体，粗糙又陌生的触感让小恶魔发出了小小的一声惊呼。台下的人听到二宫绵软的声音后更加的兴奋，甚至有的人吹起了口哨。

“摸他的乳头——”  
  
“骚货快把你的腿打开，让我们看你的穴——”

黑压压的人群压迫着二宫的神经，他慌乱的挣扎起来，娇嫩的手腕被铁链摩擦的快要破皮，男人举起手中的鞭子挥了下去，和皮肤接触发出了清脆的响声，白皙的大腿根瞬间留下了红肿的痕迹。二宫被炸裂在皮肤上的痛感刺激的眼睛泛起了湿意，他紧张的咬着下唇停止了挣扎。男人又开始了手上的动作，他用指甲用力的刮搔着二宫娇嫩的乳尖，侧过身子让台下能够清楚的看见慢慢被玩弄到挺立的肉粒，恶魔的双腿被迫拉开到身体两侧，光洁的私处被彻底暴露给别人观赏，那里干净的像是尚未成年的处子，肉茎在男人的玩弄下竟然半勃着，形状笔挺漂亮，两片浑圆的臀肉中藏着的粉嫩肉穴让台下的气氛愈发沸腾。

“由于本件商品的特殊性决定价格会较为昂贵，现在允许几位客人亲自上台检验。”

主持人刚刚说完台下几乎同时自告奋勇的举起了手，有的人已经作势要冲上台来。二宫颤抖着想把自己缩成一团却被链子束缚着动弹不得，只能眼睁睁的看着几个带着猥琐笑容的男人朝他走了过来。

其中一个高挑的男人拉着栓住他的链子把他从铁笼子中扯了出来，二宫被扯的一个踉跄，膝盖磕到了笼子边缘擦破了皮，渗出的血珠让恶劣的男人们动作更加粗暴起来，二宫无助的伏趴在地面上，脆弱的尾巴突然被抓住用力的扯弄痛的他小声地呜咽起来。

“这尾巴的手感也太棒了！用他的尾巴肏他自己的骚穴一定很有趣，”

“他可真好看，比我上过的每一个女人都要嫩，奶子居然还软乎乎的——”男人粗糙的手掌盖住了他带着薄薄一层脂肪的胸口揉弄起来，乳头被摩擦的生痛，尽管二宫心里厌恶极了，但极度敏感的身体还是迎合着他们的抚弄。

“骚货，这样都能流这么多水，”其中一个人双手压住二宫细软的腰，让他的屁股高高的翘起，手指不由分说的插进了二宫泛着水光的肉穴，还没等恶魔适应就在甬道内大力的翻搅起来，淫靡的水声回荡在偌大的会场里，夹杂着二宫隐忍的呻吟，坐在台下不少的人都按耐不住的直接掏出自己的阴茎看着二宫漂亮的脸和身体自慰。

一个体型强壮的男人扯着恶魔的头发让他被迫仰起头，他把手指塞进了二宫的口中模仿性交的行为在他的口中进出，二宫被呛的不住的干呕，眼角通红的快要哭出来。  
  
“呜可恶…别碰我…”他含糊不清的抗议着，身后的手指在身体里快速的抽送，二宫的眼前一片氤氲，连声音都在发着抖，很多只手在他的身体上摩挲着让他感到恶心又抗拒，可是身体违背意识尝到了甜头更让他感到恐惧，担心自己真的会沦落成这些人类的性爱玩具，他突然格外的想念相叶和樱井，他们虽然在床上变着法的欺负他，但从来不会把他当作毫无尊言的商品侮辱和亵玩，也从来没有伤害过他，二宫在迟钝也多少能察觉到两个人其实是喜欢他的。

后穴中的快感汹涌，他很快就被手指肏到了高潮，白浊的精液喷洒在了地面上，二宫终于难过的哭了出来，他小声的喊着樱井和相叶的名字，却被吵闹的声音瞬间盖过。面带潮红的恶魔脸上挂着泪水的模样刺激的男人们下腹涨痛，台下的人都开始不满的抱怨起来。  
  
“什么时候开始拍卖——”

“别浪费时间了赶紧开始——”

所有人都迫不及待的想体验诱人的恶魔操起来是什么样美妙的滋味，恨不得立马把他买回去变成自己的所有物。然而这时一个用面具遮住上半张脸的男人径自走上了台，迈着沉稳的步子走向人群，他礼貌的对围住二宫的人们点了点头手上却丝毫不客气的用力推开了他们。本该维持秩序的主持人早就察觉到不妙趁乱退到了后台，跑的无影无踪。

有的人气急败坏的想冲上来给他点教训时被台下角落里的声音吸引了注意，“在座的各位不如给我点面子，把小家伙让给我们吧？”

从暗处走出来的人一副温润帅气的面孔，他的眼睛黑溜溜的几乎不见眼白，然而所有人看到他的瞬间都安静了下来，甚至有大部分的人惧怕的低下了头，黑手党教父相叶雅纪想要的东西没有人敢和他抢，他脸上带着温和的笑，眼睛里却毫无笑意，“希望各位能忘记今晚见到的所有事，要是有人传出去被我知道的话——”

相叶修长的手指在脖子上比划了一下，“拍卖会到此结束，请大家有序散场。”

二宫抬起头，眼睛里含着泪水扑到了带了半张面具的男人怀里，像个受到惊吓的小动物一样哆嗦着，“呜呜翔酱…不要再扔掉我了”

樱井翔摘掉了面具，被小恶魔主动投怀送抱这倒是第一次，他看起来心情不错，主动要求上台的那几个人在樱井摘下面具的时候都认出了他，他们意识到自己染指了日本最大财阀的少爷的东西后都痛哭流涕的跪在他的脚边求樱井放过他们，然而樱井只是打横抱起被吓坏了的二宫头也不回的离开。

不过是几个没有前途了的渣滓，这样想着的樱井突然被冲到他面前的相叶吓了一跳 。

“翔酱好狡猾！明明是我把底下的人赶走了结果你居然抢我的风头！把小和还给我啦。”相叶完全没有了刚刚盛气凌人的样子，他伸手就要去抢樱井怀里的恶魔。樱井回味着小恶魔对他撒娇的样子也不和相叶争，二宫倒是格外乖巧的张开了双臂，任由相叶把自己像个小孩子一样的抱住，他自觉的用两条细白的腿勾住了相叶的后腰，脸埋在相叶的颈侧小声地哽咽着，“我想回家… ”

相叶又心疼又被二宫的样子可爱的不行，他轻轻的拍着恶魔的后背安抚着他，和樱井并肩朝会场外面走去。

回到了家以后二宫仍然像个树袋熊一样挂在相叶的身上不愿意下来，最后樱井有些不满的强行把他俩分开，他坐在沙发上，把一直在抽泣的二宫抱到自己的腿上一边用热毛巾擦拭着他的身体一边教育着不听话的小恶魔，“nino这次知道错了？以后不会在做爬出窗子这种危险的事了吧？”

二宫连忙点了几下头，又搂住樱井的肩膀讨好的去舔表情故作严厉的男人的嘴角和下巴，刚刚经历了一场噩梦让二宫极度的渴望他们的触碰，他白皙柔嫩的皮肤被毛巾的热气蒸的泛着红，乳尖也翘了起来。小恶魔身后的尾巴像只高兴的小狗崽一样在空中左右的轻晃着，两只柔软的小手隔着裤子去抓樱井的胯间，那里早就硬邦邦的把裤子撑出了一个明显的轮廓。

“想要翔酱的肉棒…”二宫的口中呢喃着抬起湿润的上目线看着樱井，少年一样稚嫩的面容此时带着妖冶的色气，樱井被他勾的有些失控，他掏出了勃起了的粗热阴茎，惩罚性的咬了咬二宫饱满的下唇，“想的话nino就自己骑上来吧。”

二宫委屈的撇了撇嘴，樱井分明知道他的腰不好，自己动不了两下就累的气喘吁吁，但他还是听话的抬高了屁股让硕大的龟头对准穴口，缓缓的坐了下去。肉棒彻底没入的时候两人都发出了满足的喘息，樱井拍了拍二宫肉乎乎的臀瓣示意让他自己动。

小恶魔缓缓的扭动起柔软的腰身，因为体位的原因体内的阴茎进入到不可思议的深度，恶魔的身体构造不止前列腺能够带来快感，肠壁粘膜被挤压和碾磨都能够带给他强烈的欢愉，他轻轻的晃动了两下自己的身体就爽的大声的呻吟起来。

樱井却嫌他动作太慢，他双手捏住饱满的臀肉，把二宫的屁股抬起又让他因为重力作用落下，肉棒整根抽出又尽根没入发出噗嗤一声，二宫体内的淫液喷的到处都是，空气中都弥散着甜腻的味道。

“呜好棒…快要被翔酱捅坏了…啊嗯”沉浸在情欲中的二宫嘴里冒出了清醒时绝对不会说出来的淫言乱语，被插了两下就尖叫着达到了高潮。樱井把痉挛着小恶魔掀翻在沙发上，捏着他白嫩的大腿肉就大开大合的操弄起来。他叼着二宫小巧的乳头像是吸奶一样用力的吮吸着，下身快速的摆动着把二宫的臀肉撞的通红。

给二宫准备好晚饭的相叶端着盘子从厨房里出来就看到香艳的一幕，他急忙放下盘子赶了过来，大嗓门又冒了出来，“都说了翔酱不许背着我跟小和做爱！”

“是是——”樱井一边敷衍的迎合着相叶同时操弄的更狠。二宫吸着鼻子，鼻头也哭的发红，刚刚射过一次的性器又在肉穴内不断堆积的快感下硬了起来。他嗓子都有点喊哑了，相叶喝了一口水捏着二宫消瘦的下巴给他嘴对嘴渡了过去。最后水没喝下去多少，二宫倒是差点被相叶吻到喘不上气。

最开始他和樱井不过是想给企图逃跑还弄伤了自己的小恶魔一点教训，但真的把二宫送到别人手里时他恨不得屠杀所有看到二宫的人，他知道樱井一定和他是同样的想法，两个人之所以能一起分享二宫是因为互相都太过了解，相叶能看出来樱井喜欢二宫，樱井同样也能看出相叶对二宫的爱意。

“我好喜欢小和啊，小和喜欢我吗？”相叶轻轻捏了捏二宫柔软的脸颊肉，在他的耳边说道。

被樱井操的迷迷糊糊的小恶魔只觉得耳边一阵酥麻，他声音破碎的回答着相叶，“啊喜欢…喜欢雅纪君…”

樱井危险的眯起眼睛抵着二宫的前列腺碾磨，酸麻感从尾椎攀延到后脑，二宫才反应过来又哭着补了一句，“呜呜翔酱也喜欢…对不起…”

樱井这才勉强放过了可怜兮兮的恶魔，他抽出了尚未射精的阴茎给相叶腾出了位置，“你来吧，我用nino的嘴就行了。”

天然的人眼里瞬间放了光，他又重重的在二宫的嘴角啵的亲了一口然后掏出自己早就涨的紫红的肉棒肏进了已经泥泞不堪的湿软蜜穴。二宫仰起头胡乱的叫着，声音里都染上了哭腔，相叶并不像樱井那样专注于技巧，而是埋着头蛮干，力度大到快要把他顶穿，恨不得把囊袋都塞进他的后穴，但对于敏感的恶魔来说同样也很受用，他爽到控制不住的漏出了些淡黄色的尿液，又被樱井扣着下巴，嘴里也塞进了一根灼热的巨物。

仰躺着的姿势让阴茎能够轻易的就操到他的喉咙，他的嘴角被摩擦的红肿心里却格外的满足，插在肉穴里的肉棒又硬又粗把他填满不留一丝空隙，二宫只能从鼻腔里发出含糊不清的呜咽，黑色的尾巴尖在灭顶的快感下爽的直发颤。

“不要在想着逃跑了，nino。”樱井温柔的拭去二宫眼角的泪水，把自己的阴茎埋在他炙热的口腔中射了出来，来不及反应的恶魔咽下去不少腥膻的精液，樱井把白浊的液体涂抹在他的嘴角，给情迷意乱的脸上更是增添了一分淫靡。“留在我们身边，我已经不能没有你了。”

樱井高潮过后的嗓音低沉性感，二宫居然一瞬间觉得他才是蛊惑人心的恶魔。他被相叶抓住了手十指紧扣着，男人的手掌宽大能够完全裹住二宫肉肉的小手，肉穴已经被操弄的发麻，除了源源不断的快感他几乎感觉不到别的，恶魔的淫水流的越来越多，把相叶的腰腹弄得湿淋淋的一片，二宫的性器在尚未被抚弄的情况下又一次喷出了稀薄的接近透明的精液，绞紧的穴肉把相叶吸咬的头皮发麻，他低喘着把滚烫的精液全部射进了小恶魔的体内。


End file.
